No6: An Abusive Relationship
by Aichifan19
Summary: A few months after their failed attempt at rescuing Safu from the Correctional Facility Nezumi suddenly began to abuse Shion. Does Nezumi even love Shion in the first place? Will Shion's love for him with stand Nezumi's abuse, or will it shatter completely? Will Shion's dark side harm Nezumi? And what made Nezumi suddenly change to abuse Shion? You'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Changes

No.6: An Abusive Relationship

Rated: Teens (for now)

Paring: Shion x Nezumi

**Author Notes: This is a Hurt/Comfort story where Nezumi is abusing poor Shion sorry. I couldn't sleep until I got this started. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Changes

***Shion's P.O.V.***

It's been a few months since we invaded the Correctional Facility in order to rescue my close friend, Safu. I, no not even with Nezumi's help would we'd be able to save her back then. I then later without any hesitation, I shot a man in order to protect Nezumi. Now because of Nezumi's and my actions while trying to save Safu we managed to destroy the walls of No.6 as well.

Things were going somehow smoothly ever since we both made it out alive. That was until recently something made Nezumi…snap at me. I don't know why, but for the past few weeks he has been hitting me. It started out with Nezumi only yelling at me for small things like normal things me being an airhead or for naming his mice. Or whenever I make action through my thoughtlessness Nezumi would also yell at me for that too. However, as time went by it gradually became worse and worse.

I still love Nezumi a lot and I still want to stay beside him, but that resolve is gradually shattering. I knew he was mild tempered with his mouth, and likes to deceive people. But I never thought he would go as far to physically harm me. Especially after protecting me while we went to save Safu a few months ago.

_'I love you!'_

_'I thought you felt the same way I did!'_

_'Stop hurting me!'_

'_Don't lie to me!'_

"_You're the one who taught me to live and cry for only myself!'_

_'No more please Nezumi!'_

_'Someone stop him!'_

_'Someone help me!'_

I continued to think those unsaid words. Unable to speak them aloud in fear if I did the abuse would get worse. I cried alone whenever Nezumi went out to work wherever that was anyways. I could feel myself sinking into a deep dark abyss of despair. Despair for not being strong enough to fight back against Nezumi. Despair for my powerlessness when he struck me.

I'm beyond grateful when I go to work at Dogkeeper's hotel to wash the dogs. I wouldn't be shocked if he noticed the multiple bruises covering my small frame. Also the way I would flinch at the slightest touches whenever Nezumi touched me.

I'm not that much of an airhead that I don't know abuse whenever he'll hit me over and over. I kept getting called an airhead, not just by Nezumi but also by Dogkeeper too.

"SHION!" Nezumi yelled again at me inside our little underground room. I love livinging here in the Western District. Here, unlike in No.6 everything I felt was my own emotions instead of those artificial ones that No.6 gave everyone.

"Y-yes…?" I replied weakly walking slowly towards him trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"What's wrong you're trembling like a leaf?" Nezumi mocked harshly at me, hurting me, but I wouldn't let him see that it did.

Out of nowhere I finally snapped at him. I knew I shouldn't have at the time, but I was unable to take the abuse without saying something.

"Stop hurting me Nezumi! You're abusing me did you know that? Just look at all the bruises you gave me! I love you more than anything else in this world! However, if you continue to abuse me like this my resolve to stay by your side will eventually shatter!" I yelled now unable to contain my tears that I've been suppressing. I fell to the ground sobbing my heart out like a three year old.

"Shion? I'm…sorry…!" Nezumi weakly whispered, wrapping his arms around me allowing me to cry on him. I still flinched when he brought his arms around me.

"I'm…(sob)…afraid…(sob)…." I choked out between my tears that I choked on while I spoke. I never in my entire life, whether it was when I was living in No.6 or when I started living here with Nezumi did I cry this hard or this much. Not even when we failed in bringing Safu back alive did I cry this hard. Not even when I had to climb those dead and sometimes alive bodies inside the Facility did I cry. Nor have I ever been this afraid of someone before. I just wanted to know why Nezumi suddenly changed like this.

"Shh, its going to be alright. I'm here for you, Shion. Shh, I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Nezumi whispered rocking me back and forth slightly while rubbing circles on my back. I wanted to believe he was truly sorry for abusing me, but in my heart I knew he wasn't sorry for doing it. That's what continued to shatter me; I wanted to believe he was sorry, but I can't bring myself to believe it.

"I…(hiccup)…love…(hiccup)…you…Nezumi…." I said as my crying began to calm down to just hiccups. My eyes were probably red from all the crying I did, but I don't care if they were.

Nezumi brought his fingers up to my chin cupping it in his hand. I looked at his silver eyes that I came to fall in love with.

"I love you too." Nezumi said in a seductive tone that made me want to melt. He brought his lips to mine as he continued to hold my chin. I closed my eyes slowly as I still didn't fully trust him. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me. It wasn't full of hate or lust, it was full of love.

**Author's Note: I hope you'd enjoy this Fanfiction so far:) I'm sorry for leaving it on a romantic cliffhanger like that, but I thought it would be a good spot to stop.**

**Will Nezumi continue to abuse poor Shion? Was he actually truly sorry when he said that? Does Nezumi actually even love Shion, or was he just stringing him along the whole time?**

**Find out in Chapter 2, but be sure to Read & Review it helps keep me motivated. However, I'm sorry for not updating my two Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfictions recently. I just started back to school recently, and I've crazy busy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nezumi's Choice

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not adding another chapter to this fanfiction recently. I hope this chapter will make up for that though. I'm glad you guys enjoy my idea for this story ^_^**

**If you want to know how my other fanfictions are doing look at my profile please. I'm not updating weekly I'm having a hard time coming up with new ideas. So please don't hate me for that. **

**Also please look at my poll I have up for **_**Painful Truths and Desires**_** I posted recently. Who should Aichi end up with Kai Toshiki or Ren Suzugamori?**

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

"**Shion's dark side talking**_**"**_

"_**Shion talking to his dark side"**_

Chapter 2: Nezumi's Choice

***Shion's P.O.V.***

However, just when I thought I could finally find hope in this hell it all fell apart again.

While I had my eyes closed Nezumi wrapped his strong hands around my small throat. I couldn't breath, so I did what I thought would help. I began to kick Nezumi with my legs that were free, but I can't get enough strength in then for it to help. Then I tried pushing him off of me. I know I wasn't strong like him, but I had enough strength to keep me alive.

Just like when Nezumi was being strangled by Sasori, and when he got shot my mind went blank. I couldn't think straight as I let the dark side of me control me. I wrapped my legs around Nezumi's while my hands grabbed his. With the surprising amount of strength I flipped Nezumi over resulting in him releasing my neck.

"**Your no better than those people who killed all those innocent people in No.6, Nezumi**." I said coldly as he glared at me.

"Just look at you, Shion! You've got split personality." Nezumi spat back at me.

"**At least I have a heart not to abuse people that I love.**" I replied punching him hard in the gut. I didn't try and stop my dark side from doing it. Why should I stop my dark side for giving Nezumi what he deserves? I know that I couldn't even summon the courage to do it.

"Abuse people? That's rich coming from his Higness I thought as long as I was beside you, you didn't care what I did to you!" Nezumi mocked grabbing a fist full of my pure white hair.

"**I do care what you do to me bastard**!" I cussed not even fazed when he began to shake me. I didn't care how rough he got with me for the reason that I loved him. I have begun to think that maybe it would have been a lot better if I didn't fall in love with Nezumi. With the way he's been treating me like yesterday's trash is making me contradict my feeling for him.

'_Do I still love Nezumi?'_

'_I mean didn't he confessed to me that he likes me?'_

'_What did I do to make him hate me so much that he'll physically abuse me this much?'_

The longer I Nezumi kept me unattended to my own thoughts the more terrified I became. I sometimes think that he's leaving me unattended just to torment me with my thoughts. Like he's playing mind games with me to see just how long I'm able to withstand until I finally caved in and broke. Like a game of cat and mouse, but the mouse this time is me instead of Nezumi. He's playing games with me to keep himself entertained for his own personal gain.

I don't want to be seen to Nezumi, as a simple play thing to keep him entertained. I wanted him to view me as a priceless gem that can't ever be replaced. I want him to view me as someone he can always cherish with an unrelenting love. I above everything else I want Nezumi to actually view me as another human being that has feelings, and not like cattle being led to a slaughter.

I can feel my mind begin to gradually crack leading me to insanity. My dark side I can hear him whispering alluring words to comfort my shattering mind. I can feel my sense of self begin to slip away from me as well.

_'I wonder what insanity feels like?'_

_ 'Is it pleasant or is it like a purgatory?'_

_ 'Can it get any worse than it already is?'_

"I plan on using your kind heart to my advantage, _Shion_! I only use people that are either useful or can keep me entertained." Nezumi said as my dark side collapsed. I no longer had the strength to fight him. Nezumi just smirked at me when I just surrendered everything to him.

_'I really am too naïve.'_ I thought to myself in a sad but somewhat dark manner. That single thought made me laugh in a dark and dejected way. Nezumi looked at me in confusion as I laughed callously. Kinda like all the hope in the entire world has just miraculously faded into the bottomless pit known as insanity. My once color filled world I used to live in became monochrome, but at this point I didn't even care.

I felt an abrupt spine chilling cold that didn't even make my skin any colder. However, what it did make cold was my…_heart_. This unfathomable chill wouldn't cease no matter how much I shook. I never in my entire life have I ever felt so cold. It was so hard to describe it was as phenomenon that I experienced that day along with several others.

I knew at that exact moment something inside me shattered into a million tiny shards. I don't know how or why I knew that something shattered, but I just got this weird sensation that somehow told be that it happened. It wasn't until a little while later that I figured out what it actually was that shattered that day. It was my heart that shattered that day. It not only just shatter, but it has also become hard as a stone then too.

I never wanted to be stuck in an endless purgatory that the one and only person I gave my heart and soul to put me in. I knew Nezumi was sly with his words that made everyone stop and look at him. He was eloquent with the way he sang those beautiful melodies he occasionally sung. He can be forceful when he wants something such as information on how to destroy NO.6 completely. He can be sly with his blade not just the weapon that he carries with him, but the sharp edge of the words he speaks. However, despite all that, I still feel madly in love with him anyways.

I forever lost my naïve way of allowing my emotions to decide what to do. I also lost my huge heart that welcomed anyone into it easily. I lost all of this because of the one person I fell in love with, Nezumi. It was because I allowed him to become the one person I never thought would betray me. It was because of the love I felt for him I didn't care if he hurt me.

The prolonging effects that came with excessive amount of time I had to my thoughts the more daunting they became. I didn't even know I was crying until Nezumi made a comment on it. I slowly brought my hand to my face to feel if I was really actually crying. When my fingers touched something cold and wet, then I knew I was crying. I really was crying without any indication of it.

_'Maybe I'm crying out of frustration of being belittled by Nezumi?'_

_ 'Maybe its because I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit?'_

_ 'Maybe its because I feel so betrayed not only by Nezumi, but by my own credulousness, but also my immature callowness?'_

_ 'It could be all of them combined, but my emotions were at the moment, so unpredictable that I couldn't say for sure why.'_

"I'm going out for a bit!" Nezumi said, leaving me on the ground crying without saying anything to comfort me. I just laid there for a bit after he left. I felt like this would be the last time I'll cry for a very long time. Maybe this was my fate with Nezumi, abuse with not only physically, but also mental and emotional abuse.

I replayed everything that has happened the pasted few days in my mind, trying to remember if I did or said anything to make him so mad at me. Even after doing that several times I came out empty, nothing I could think of could of made Nezumi like this. Gradually my hopes of getting him back to the person I fell in love with began to slip away from my grasps. However, for some odd reason I didn't care if they became out of my reach forever.

"**You love Nezumi right?" **I heard my dark say in my head coaxing me into believing his lies.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_I yelled back at him not wanting to talk to him in my current mood.

"**I'm only trying to help my light side out in his moment of need. I'm not going to hurt you like he has. Trust me my light side after all we are two sides of the same coin." **He said in a soothing tone that lulled me

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon, but I'm not making any promises though alright. Be sure to read my profile to see when I might update any of my other fanfictions. Also vote for who you want Aichi to end up with for my **_**Painful Truths and Desires**_** story too. Reviews will always motivate me to get chapters out fasts**

**Reviews = motivation and motivation = me getting chapters out faster. **


End file.
